


Dance

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [53]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “Teach me to dance, Daddy?” Alli looked up at the Doctor, from where her head rested on his shoulder, as Aurora and Philip twirled across the tv screen.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their drabble prompt: dance.

“Teach me to dance, Daddy?” Alli looked up at the Doctor, from where her head rested on his shoulder, as Aurora and Philip twirled across the tv screen.

He’d been busy grading papers with his daughter cuddled up against him on the couch. He was up to his eyeballs in work, having spent the previous night with far more pleasant activities other than his job. Yet he set it aside in an instant; it could wait. 

He took his little girl’s hand, had her step onto his slippers, and entwined their fingers. Together, they danced across the living room floor.


End file.
